The Soul of the Lost
by Lancealor Windsor
Summary: Sequel to The Forbidden Way. Four years after Halo 3, many of the Sangheilis and Humans came together to design a ship that will try to promote peace between the two races. Join Sergeant Vovel, Melody as the ship goes down and her past come back to haunt her. Will she find what she misses and live, or shall she perish along with the entire ship. Romance/Action/Drama
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: If you haven't already** **you will want to read The Forbidden Way** __ **before** __ **beginning this as it is the first installment in the series.**

 **Chapter One: It Starts**

 _Humans, almost all of them hate the Covenant. Though many, out of ignorance hate us all with the same venom, many have developed a hate for one specific race. I have seen this hate from my handlers and the many people on board this ship. Even with this hate from the Human race, I believe that all the effort we have since given them had not been completely wasted. Many humans dislike the peace treaty, the alliance that their leaders signed because it was we who brought war upon them. But there are those who embrace it and welcome the Sangheili with open arms. And I know of at least one Human who accepted my kind, saw us as a people, or at least she saw_ _ **me**_ _as more than a mindless enemy even before there were talks of peace._

 _Because... she loved me._

 _And I loved her._

Pitch black darkness engulfed the room. There was the underlying scents of heated plastics and electrically singed dust being pushed about in the stale air.

A single, non-human figure sat in the middle of the room. He was too big for the human chair and seemed to slouch at a bank of terminals as he stared at one of the low-lit monitors. The four of the security screens were playing different areas of the ship, but the Sangheili kept his eyes focused on only one, ignoring the others as he paid no attention to his surroundings. His eyes were fixed on a human female held captive in the screen before him.

Holding his breath he reached toward the monitor, letting his fingertips graze across the screen, wishing it were so easy to touch her. But, it was not. Could not be.

He sighed, hanging his head and mumbling quietly under his breath, "I am sorry."

"You're sorry for what?"

The Sangheili lifted his head, tilting it toward the voice. Behind him in the open doorway stood a now familiar human female. His handler was dressed as usual in a navy ONI pullover and khaki pants, dark brown belt and matching, sensible footwear. She was unarmed, a fact which never failed to annoy him. Either she underestimated his threat level or overestimated her own, either way it was insulting, even after all this time and his continued cooperation.

He shook his head and turned back toward the monitor, his hearts twisting as shame and pride tangled, "How long have you been standing there?"

His voice was tight with irritation.

"Enough to know you're watching her, _again_." She crossed the room and laid her hand on his shoulder.

He shrugged off her touch.

"You've watched her every day since you were brought here. _Every_ day since..."

He cut her off, menace in his elevated voice, "Every day _since I died!"_

When he slammed a fist into the tabletop, causing the monitors to shutter, two UNSC troopers slipped through the door with well practiced efficiency and silence, MA5 assault rifles in their arms.

The woman kept her eyes on the Sangheili but made a small gesture with her hand, saying in a bored tone, as at ease with her authority as she was with the Elite glaring at her, "Stand down, Marines."

The men nodded, answering as one, "Ma'am," before turning and exiting the room to resume their posts just outside the door. She carried no sidearm, but her guard dogs were always close, just in case.

"I'm sorry, Shi'rune," the ONI officer said in a tone which suggested she was not, "But, there was no other way."

He snorted, turning back to the terminals and grumbling in a tone which matched her, "Yes, I am sure."

As he watched, the monitor continued to sweep across and record a hectic med-room flooded with patients.

Humans and Sangheili were being treated. Voices blurred together, overlaid with the noise of the room as some people cried in pain. Blood littered the floor and doctors and personnel buzzed about trying to stabilize an ever increasing number of patients which threatened to overwhelm them.

"Sergeant Vovel, we need you over here," a harried corporal shouted. He wore the standardized UNSC combat uniform and armor.

A female with her hair up in a bun and splats of purple and red on her arms and neck and face scurried over and pushed him aside with her hip. On her own uniform she wore the rank of a sergeant and on her sleeve was the medic's insignia. Sizing up the patient's wounds, she tore off a set of bloody gloves, inverting one inside the other and dropping them into a medical waste bin before slipping on a fresh set from a pocket and setting to work.

She briefly looked over the patient before her. Male. Sangheili. Minor. Missing his left leg below the knee. _Another candidate for the ONI machine._

As Melody placed her hands on his left thigh plate and started to unhinged it the Sangheili sat up with a snarl and grabbed her arm, his eyes blind with pain. There was a clamor of shouting, medical personnel leaping from sedated or compliant patients to try to assist, soldiers of able body or those who had brought in the wounded pulling weapons and screaming for the Elite to let her go.

Melody held up her free hand and signaled those around her to back off, her eyes never leaving the face of the Sangheili as movement around her ground to a stop, everyone on edge and ready to spring.

"No one move," she said, her voice sweet and even, eyes still focused on the Elite who stared frozen at her.

The Minor watched her face, slowly letting her arm slide from his grasp as his resolve slipped away, with his consciousness. He crumpled against the medical cot but Melody did not take the time to breathe her relief. Instead she continued on, resuming her work and unhinging the armor plate.

A bleeder was exposed, along with a chunk of metal still imbedded in the muscle tissue. An assistant rushed over ripping the sterile seal off of a medical tray as Melody and lifted forceps. While she yanked out the shrapnel her assistant prepared the suture and when the fragment came free they traded items with an efficient, practiced movement.

She closed the nicked artery and doused the stump with an antibiotic solution before pumping the surrounding area with several syringes. As other patients were stabilized more hands came over to help and the Elite's wound was prepped with drains before being bandaged.

Melody stepped away, pulling off her gloves and mask and tossing them into the waste bin as the attending and other medical officers stepped in and began prioritizing the injured for surgery.

[LINE BREAK]

Melody exited the emergency room department several hours later, already shedding her bloodied outer clothing as she walked the long halls. When she made it to her personal quarters she undressed and took a shower, taking her time and contemplating her next moved carefully. By the time she was clean and dressed she had made up her mind and sat down at her desk, calling up a private link on her data pad. While the transmission routed, Melody pinched the bridge of her nose as the stress of the afternoon caught up with her in a wave.

There was a chime, and Michelle answered the call, the video feed link showing her lightly freckled face and short, curly hair. She smiled showing the small gap between the front teeth and her dimpled cheeks. The expression was so inviting and friendly that Melody smiled despite her exhaustion.

"Off duty or on break?" Michelle asked, her voice warm and curious.

"Off duty, subject to call, which is likely," Melody said, "Where are you?

Michelle grinned, "That's classified."

"Funny," Melody smirked, " I have something to ask you."

Michelle's smile grew wider, "Reeeealy," she droned, "What's up?"

"Did something... _nasty_ happen, say," Melody looked at her watch, "...five hours ago?"

Michelle blew out a breath, her expression giving away defeat, "I knew you were going to ask."

"And? I don't want to use our friendship to get favors, 'Chelle, but please tell me it isn't something above my security level."

"No," Michelle said shaking her head, "Well, _yeah_ , but... whatever. Hanger H-12 had a mishap with a pelican engine. Let's see," she could be heard pecking at another data pad out of Melody's view. "Prelim says... cold-start coil."

"How bad was it?"

For a moment Michelle looked away from the data pad's comm lens, her eyes moving as if reading.

"Blah, blah, under control," she said, clearly reading from the report she was scanning, "Pelican H-063 deadlined, marked for scrap; H-189 serviceable. Hanger's Henry-ten, -twelve, and -fourteen damaged. Bay door eight damaged. Blah, blah, blah, oh, the section control desk caught on _fire_." Michelle took a deep breath, "Sooooo...part of hangar bay Henry is down for, eh... probably a week, but it looks like they're diverting traffic to hanger..."

"Injuries? Casualties?"

"Oh, right," Michelle laughed, "Medial stuff. It says...mmmmmm... fifteen reported injured, four critical. No casualties... wait, yes. One Sangheili. A minor. Time of death right at five hours ago."

Melody frowned, she wasn't sure if she should be surprised or suspicious at that. _None_ of the Elites who had come in were critically wounded.

"I don't like that face you're making Mel," Michelle said gravely.

Melody stared hard at the screen then started to say, "Isn't hanger H reserved for the human and Elite teams working with..."

 _BLAM!_

Her words were cut off and an ear-piercing squelch rang from the data pad. The audio whined before breaking to silence and Melody was aware that her friend had discarded her data pad, the display feed still open and showing Michelle crawling away as a bolt of plasma scorched the bare concrete. Streaks of plasma buzzed by in the background and humans and Sangheili emerged at an odd angle firing off camera.

Melody watched in horror, slowly rising from her seat, her own data pad trembling in her hand. She screamed when her door burst open and a Marine barged in.

"Sargent, we need to move!" He shouted. He carried an MA5 assault rifle and a M6H pistol. He tossed the pistol onto her desk and moved back to the door.

" What's going on Corporal?" she hollered after him.

"The Elites are attacking," he called out, disappearing out the door.

Melody eyes widened and she reached for the pistol as the Corporal's words echoed in her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Why are humans so fragile and weak?"

Sergeant Michelle Ward exchanged glances with Lance Corporal Ethan Lucado at the annoyed Sangheili's heavily accented words.

"Well, excuse me," Lucado said with a sarcastic drawl, "It's not like I asked that crate to crush my legs or anything, sheesh."

The Elite snorted and shook his head, irritated by the human male he was carrying damsel-style in his arms.

Michelle trotted alongside, her boots softly thumping against the concrete floor as they made their way down the wide corridor. Laying in the Elite's arms, Lucado busied himself by checking the magazine of his standard issue M6 Magnum. Seven rounds left, the Lance Corporal thought. He counted the cartridge windows again, just to be sure. Yep, six in the mag, one in the chamber... crap. Lucado slid the magazine back into the pistol, hearing the solid metallic click as it locked in place, then rested the handgun on his stomach. He lay there for a few seconds, index finger tapping against the trigger guard, before lifting the pistol and checking the magazine again.

"Will you quit fumbling with that weapon?" the Elite growled impatiently.

"Naw, man," Lucado sang, slightly slurred through the painkillers flowing through his system, "We always got to be prepared."

"Well, how many times do you intend on checking that thing?" the Sangheili hissed.

Lucado thought about that for a few moments and considered arguing the point, but decided against it. He kept his mouth closed, going as limp as he could against pain and just let himself be carried down the corridor. With his head lolled back he saw the ship's walls and corridors upside down. Michelle kept pace at the Elite's side, jogging along as they passed open doorways and the abandoned dead, human and alien, which lay about in clusters as evidence of a recent, hard-fought battle. Lucado felt his tired and damaged body sag with the weight of it all.

"Human," the Sangheili said after a few moments, "Why have you gone quiet?" Though his prompt sounded genuine in curiosity, he received no answer.

"Human?" he probed again.

"Yeah?" Locado responded, his voice cracking with exhaustion and pain. Natural endorphins were starting to wear off and the injury to his leg was beginning to become his sole focus as agony began prickling his senses. It would soon be difficult to ignore.

"Hey, Elite Man, how long have we worked together?" Lucado asked dazedly, "More than a year? Two maybe?" he mumbled.

The Sangheili made a snuffing noise, "I would say yes. Twenty-three of your human months, one week, and three daily cycles. Plus the five working hours of this be precise."

Lucado was silent for a few moments, then, "Wow... that's... pretty precise alright," he fell quiet again, the swaying movements of being carried momentarily sending a shooting pain up his hip from his leg. When he had ridden out the worst of it and could think again he spoke through gritted teeth, "In all that time, I never really asked your name. I mean, we've worked together... I guess I just never really thought about it. You know? I never really cared... that's rude... but..." he trailed off as a tiredness filled his voice.

The Elite didn't offer a response at first, but eventually answered with a resigned tone, "My name is Juav 'Neqet (Jew-av 'Ni-ket)", he said, his voice full of pride.

Licado played around with the pronunciation, sounding to Juav like a child who had just learned a new word. When he finally stopped babbling to himself, Lucado said, "My name is Ethan, Ethan Lucado. In case you were wondering."

"I was not," 'Neqet said amiably.

Ethan Lucado chuckled softly to himself, then winced and tried to shift in Juav's arms, "You Elites have such weird names," he said sleepily.

'Neqet snorted a humph and snapped, not amused, " I could say the same, human."

Ethan found the fading strength to laugh. He knew how Sangheili could be about their names. Which brought a few more questions to his fuzzy, pain-filled mind, "Where does your name come from? Like... what does it mean and all that stuff?"

Lucado waited for Juav to answer, but a response never came. Not one word. As they plodded on, silence and the occasional groan from Ethan filled the wide hall. For several minutes there were only these sounds along with Juav's and Michelle's footstep.

Then, Juav stopped short just before a bend in the hall, jostling his cargo sharply as he moved to block Michelle.

Ehan winced and protested, "Hey, watch what yer..."

"Silence," Juav hissed, easing Ethan to the floor and motioning for Michelle to step back.

Ethan tried peer around, but he could only see Juav's backside as the Elite squatted and sniffed the air in large huffs, tilting his head from one side to the other. Michelle was beside Ethan and slightly behind the Elite, trying to peer around his big shoulders with her pistol at the ready.

"What's wrong?" Ethan whispered.

"I said, silence, human," Juav growled low, reaching to push Michelle further behind him.

Ethan craned his neck, then tried to lean down to look through the Sangheili's big armored feet without moving his legs.

"Sarge, what's going on? What's out th..."

The unmistakable sound of clattering armor and clanking feet echoed up from down the hall and around more corners, laced with a chattering sound that Lucado recognized as the Jackal language.

"Oh..." Lucado grumbled. "Can't we... set up at trap? You know, an ambush, a ..."

"I know what trap means, human," Juav hissed, "Now, be quiet. I am thinking."

Ethan fidgeted, adrenaline beginning to pour through his body once again. He was the definition of a sitting duck.

Juav crouched there for what seemed a small eternity, the sounds of Jackals growing slowly closer. Ethan checked the magazine of his Magnum again on reflex. "Think faster," he whispered.

Juav pivoted on his toes, "I really hate you, human," he muttered.

"Oh, come'on," Ethan smirked, trying to keep from panicking, "You know you love m..."

Juav stopped him right there, clasping his big saurian hand over the Marine's mouth. Ethan gave him a look, eyes peeping over the edge of the alien's palm as the Sangheili's hand engulfed his head like a ball.

"Be silent and listen, human," Juav snarled.

Ethan glared at him, then watched as the Elite startled and recoiled his hand sharply.

"Did you just... lick me?" the Sangheili asked in irritation, looking at his hand as if contemplating what germs he might have contracted.

"Look, whatever you've thought up, I'm probably about to die, anyway" Lucado said, "It's cool. I can deal with that. But, I have a name."

"We do not have time for this," Juav snapped, then added almost painfully, "... Ethan."

The Marine started to smile, but bit back a scream when Juav grabbed him by the shoulders and pressed him roughly against a wall. "Easy, tiger," Ethan choked, "I'm delicate."

Juav snorted while Ethan's leg throbbed and his head swam against the pain. He thought he would pass out but watched through watery eyes as Juav herded Michelle further down the hall. She nodded then sat down and assumed a slumped posture as Juav stalked back up the hall, reaching for the Type 51 Covenant Carbine magnetically clasped to his back. It released with a dull clank and he swung it over his shoulder in a smooth motion, readying himself to take aim around the corner.

Time seemed to move more slowly than normal as they waited, hearing the approaching group draw closer. Ethan felt his pulse banging through his veins in anticipation as the footsteps and chatter grew nearer. His fingers played at the grip of the Magnum in his hand as he tried to focus on playing dead.

The moment the first Kig Yar turned the corner Juav fired. Though this first victim dropped to the deck without so much as a sound, the plasma fire gave his companions reason to screech and call for any nearby assistance. They rounded the corner as a group firing on Juav's position. Ethan tried to play dead as best he could with a firefight five paces away. He cracked an eye and saw Juav's shields flare as the Elite took a plasma bolt to the chest and staggered back. The Sangheili cursed in his native language and managed to brace his footing, firing through snarls of outrage.

Around the bend plasma shots found their marks. Two panicking Unggoy were shot down and a Kig Yar was sent backpedaling to bump into the two more which followed. This lead Kig Yar rasped a rebuke at the dead and dying Grunts and motioned his fellows forward as he recovered his footing. He stepped over the prone and twitching Unggoy and adjusted the angle of the energy shield clasped to his left wrist before charging Juav's position.

The Sangheili blasted away with his Carbine, taking down two of the Kig Yar and sending ripples of energy across the other's shield as it braced and blocked shots. Blue bolts of plasma rained down, striking the deck and walls and the Jackal growled and screeched, hunkering behind its protection. Juav worked the barrage, smiling to himself when the Kig Yar took a misstep, leaving a knee exposed. The Jackal dropped to the deck with a howl when a well-placed plasma bolt took his leg of at the joint. Juav snarled in triumph as he cut the wounded Jackal's retreat short. And just in time. When the kill-shot belched from the Carbine's barrel the rifle hissed, locking up as cooling vents flared and heat escaped in a crackling plume.

As Juav cursed and shook his burned hand a ripple of movement barely registered. He looked up a split second before an invisible force caught him in the face and sent him backwards. Juav hit the ground, landing hard on his back, feeling the subflooring crack beneath his weight. The Carbine's cooling vents snapped closed and the weapon winked readiness. Juav pushed himself backwards across the flooring and let loose with a barrage of plasma fire, painting the walls and ceiling with blue bolts and blindly firing into the air trying to hit the target and force the active camouflage to give it away.

Juav gathered his feet but as he rise he felt an iron grip close around one wrist in the moment before a fist clubbed into his stomach lifting him from his feet and knocking the air from his lungs. His feet met the deck stumbling and he countered by spraying plasma seeking the invisible force. Active camouflage shimmered and rippled and Juav turned, rolling with the movement as an energy sword came alive with a crack. The blade sliced the air, striking the wall and melting through the human alloy like butter, sending sparks flying and flinging in its charred wake. Juav could feel the heat graze his armor as he backed away, trying to put enough distance between him and this Sangheili attacker to bring his rifle up with meaning. But, he stumbled, and let himself fall out of the way as the other Elite brought the sword sweeping up. The energy blade caught Juav's face, and he snarled in pain and rage as his left lower mandible was severed clean.

The facial appendage flicked free, smacking Ethan in the chest and landing in his lap.

The injured Marine looked at the charred piece of flesh and teeth. "Oh, screw this playing dead," he said giving up his cover and raising his Magnum.

The other Elite bark surprise as Ethan pulled the trigger. Lucado watched as his rounds made the active camouflage dance, and as the wavering apparition stumbled and jerked Ethan let him have every last round, until all the lance corporal heard was the sharp metallic sound of his handgun clicking empty. Ethan screwed up his face, watching as the sword was brought up while the camouflage dissolved into shards with a crackling hiss.

Juav saw his chance. He lunged, grabbing the opponent's sword arm, hauling himself up and pulling the other Sangheili off balance. As he stood, Juav braced his feet and jerked the other warrior in close, avoiding the sword's blade as he hyperextended the other man's elbow and struck it full force with the heel of his hand.

The energy sword hit the deck and snapped out and Ethan winced as the other Elite's scream barely covered the sound of breaking bones. Juav wasted no time, kicking out one of the warrior's knees and sending him down with another scream and the sound of more bones snapping. Juav dropped with him in a stoop and swiftly swept the sword from the deck and lighted it. Snarling, he brought the blade up and into the other's chest.

Ethan swallowed hard, feeling every fiber in his body go tingly with horror as Juav grabbed the other Elite around the neck and pulled him close like a friend, twisting the blade. "Your only honor is in death," Juav snarled before stepping back and jerking the blade free. He let the other warrior collapse to the deck and rose to his full height, his face twisted with pain as he stowed the sword and collected his Carbine then reached to the space where his mandible had been.

"Behind you!" Michelle screamed.

Juav crouched and whirled, bringing the rifle to his shoulder. Ethan reflexively raised his pistol, for all the good it would do. At the hall corner a Kig Yar edged out behind an energy shield, aiming a plasma pistol at their positions. Ethan's pistol clicked and Juav's rifle spit plasma in a weak burst and fizzled empty.

The Kig Yar rasped what sounded like a laugh and lowered its shield, raising the plasma pistol and taking aim at Juav, slobber dripping from its toothy, leathery beak as if savoring the moment of victory. Then, one eye burst and its head snapped back, throwing blood in a thin stream toward the ceiling as its brains blew out in a spray of bright purple.

Juav and Ethan turned to see Michelle sitting braced against the deck, her own Magnum clasped in the classic shooter's posture as a faint curl of smoke trailed from the barrel of the handgun.

"Hoo-rah, Sarge!" Ethan cheered enthusiastically as Michelle got to her feet and dusted the seat of her pants.

Juav stood there staring at her in astonished bewilderment as she walked past and peered around the corner. After a few moments she looked back, "Well? Come on we've got to get Lance Corporal to the Medical Bay. Those pain tabs are only going to last so..."

A klaxon blared cutting her off. The lights flickered and beneath their feet the deck rumbled. Emergency flashers kicked on and began casting the hall in strobes of red. Michelle seemed to deflate. Looking up at the winking lights she said more to herself, "Oh, no. We're abandoning the Wandering Soul."

"Sarge," Lucado said, shouting a bit to be heard over the klaxons intermittent wail, "We all know what the Remnant can do to a UNSC ship."

For a moment, Michelle clamped her eyes shut against the gravity of the situation. She had never expected the ship would be boarded.

Resolve snapping, Michelle opened her eyes and nodded once, "Right. Yeah. Come on, we need to get the evac pods then."

Juav looked down at Ethan and Ethan smiled, reaching up with his arms wide, "Come on, big guy, bring it in for some love."

The Elite scowled.

"Ignore him. It's just the pills talking," Michelle sighed.

Juav huffed.

"No, really," Ethan said, his smile faltering, "I need you help to move."

Juav heaved a sigh then stepped forward and collected the Marine up like a broken china doll.

"Easy, easy.. hey," Ethan protested, "Hey, ouch, careful with me!"

"Stop whining," Juav grumbled.

When Ethan was settled he thrust an arm forward, pointing down the hall and shouting, "Onward, my trusty steed!"

Juav glared at him, "Say that again, human," he grunted, "And I will put you out the nearest airlock."

"Come on, you two," Michelle shouted, already headed at a jog down the hall.

Juav fell in beside her as the made for the escape pods.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Left behind.**

Melody's heart raced with pure adrenaline as the constant threat of being shot loomed heavily over her. Bolts of plasma and flying pink needles flew over or hit the metal crate she hid behind. Next to her was her last squad member, and he has been with her since the start of the attack. Looking forward, she saw her allies firing down past them towards the enemies while pushing some of the small grunt size crates as cover.

"Keep moving!"

"Keep the fire on them!"

"Watch for grenades!"

Each voice from the allies side blurred together with the sound of the gunfight. Each round zipping past with break neck speed, landing into the enemies that dared to peek or fire back. Melody tapped the corporal next to her, gaining his attention.

"On the count of three, push the crate. One. Two." She pause to take a breath. "Three!" In that moment, both the corporal and her pushed with all their might. Gaining more ground for the allies behind them, but as they pushed forward. A barrage of plasma flew down the corridor scorching everything in its path. Only a few unlucky marines hit the ground dead while the rest of the shots were absorbed in the shields of ally elites.

"They're losing ground, push up!" Another male voice shouted as the rest of the marines pushed their crate forward. Shoving any and all dead bodies out the way to gain more ground.

The Covenant forces fell back, one by one. Either by retreating or by force, giving the advantage to the allies. Before Melody could react to anything, the cruiser shook. Tripping unexpected marines and forcing everyone to seek cover.

Tides once again turned as the firefight resumed. Each side exchanging round for round only to have the allies take heavy casualties from the unexpected assault. Melody peeked over to glimpse over the new assault force. Jackals, two shields, one with a plasma rifle, with an elite standing behind. She quickly ducked back behind the crate after one jackal aimed at her.

"Corporal! Got any grenades?" Melody asked panicky. She peeked again, this time with an assault rifle, and blast a clip down the hall. She dropped down swiftly with the Corporal.

"Got two ma'am." Melody grabbed one of the grenades. Held it firmly for a few moments, then press the red button. Gave it a toss over the makeshift barricade and within seconds it detonated. Sending bodies and weapons scattering away from the explosion. One jackal flew over the barricade and flopped in front of Melody and her partner. It was missing its lower jaw and right arm.

"Move up!" A voice yelled from the allies side.

In unison, Melody and her squad mate rounded the makeshift protection and made their way down the hallway where they saw pelicans leaving the hangar in waves. The marines and the elites examined in disbelief as the hangar was devoid of transportation and escapes. All that was left were crashed and burning phantoms and pelicans. Bodies littered the ground. Some missing body parts. Some being unrecognizable.

Melody took one step forward with her weapon slumped to her side. _"This can't be it, right?"_ Her mind wandered with unease thoughts as she scanned the wreckage for answers. She never found an answer on the dead battlefield. Nor did she find hope until she heard a voice behind her.

"Aye Captain! I have an idea!"

Melody turned her head and found that everyone looked at a lone crew member. He wore an average blue engineering jumpsuit with the latest combat vest on. The Captain turned around in one quick motion, his face expressed nothing but curiosity and age.

"Well soldier. You have something?" His voice remained calm and collective, even with the current situation. Eyes shifted between the Captain and the engineer. Eagerly waiting for someone to speak and end the silent tension.

"Well, this ship was developed to help aid in growing colonies while remaining in air. It was also designed to save resources and time by using drop pods to deliver supplies one way." The engineer words became more uneasy as he slowly lowered his head.

"Explain sergeant? I see an idea but we need the details. Time is not on our side." The Captain's tone tried to be considerate and relaxing while trying to hurry the engineer.

"Well Captain, we can use the drop pods to escape. But there are a few risks." He paused as the Captain made a node for him to continue. "You see, the risks." He paused again to clear his throat. "The risk would be injuries due to rough landing or death. The pods are not heat shielded, so we need to drop before we crash. And, " he took one deep breath before continuing, " And someone needs to stay behind to physically release each pod since there is no way to launch the pod from inside."

Everyone that surrounded the two remained silent, almost as if a knife was placed to each one of their throats. Eyes wandered around, scanning every single living being. Hoping for someone to volunteer. One Sangheili stood forth, armor worn by years of battles, but decorated with design more unique than the others.

"I will do it." The decorated elite spoke only to be halted by the Captain.

"I'm sorry, but I will do it." Everyone's eye fell upon the Captain. Some with gratitude, some with appraisal, some with respect, but none with any malice or ill thoughts. "And before you challenge me Marshal, I will need you down there to keep our ranks in order. Besides, what Captain would I be if I placed myself first in front of my men and a friend." The Field Marshal smirked with amusement.

"You humans never cease to amaze me." The elite Marshal laughed hartlely.

The Captain only gave a content smile as he approached the engineer. He leaned his head toward the engineer's ear and spoke quietly. The engineer spoke back with a hushed whisper and after he finished his sentence. The Captain then ordered for everyone to follow him and the engineer to the cargo drop bay.

Melody and the group that she followed marched on through tight corridors, only big enough to have three marines stand side-by-side. It was a struggle to get to their destination. Not because of the distance, but because of the Remnant they encounter on the way there. Even with the encounters they remained forty-five strong. Only losing one elite and four marines on the way there. Upon arriving, they found everything in order. The cargo pods, the terminal, the creates of supplies, even the air quality seems to be in order once Melody got away from the entrance they arrived from. All seemed to good to be true, but in the end everything went according to plan.

Melody examined the pod as she sat down on one of the four seats. On the insides, it was shaped like a hexagon. On the outside, it was almost shaped like an ODST drop pod just more smoother. Then her eyes laid upon the seats. They seem like a second thought. Almost as if they were never designed for these pod and when she finally relaxed into her seat. Her assumption turned out to be correct, as the seat below her gave some play. She shook her head as she leaned back. Letting her eye find the next point of interest. The compartment. Each one labeled with with metal plates. One said medical supplies. Others said MRE, ammo, tools, and other essential based off the need to either keep troops on the ground or aid in expansion.

Melody's attention broke with the soft clatter of hooves and a large figure ducking underneath the pods door. An elite, one with blue armor but with one distinctive look. No thigh plate. The sudden realization occurred to her as he took a seat beside her. He was the elite from earlier. The very one she operated on. She inspected him more. Noticing the stitching in his wounds, but it was not the wound that gave him away. It was that stare. The one she was given when she worked on him. Her breath became heavy as his eyes bore through her.

"You are Melody Vovel I presume?"


End file.
